Locura
by Alessandra Hope's thief
Summary: Algo ha cambiado con Ororo, ella despertó de una pesadilla, ¿Realmente se despertó o simplemente no era una pesadilla? ¿Qué es realmente? Incluso sufriendo, Remy es el único allí para ella.


Bueno, este no es precisamente un fic OreO, se centra en Ororo, aunque sí saben que soy gran fan de OreO, y saben interpretar esto, hallarán la relación.

Esta historia simplemente llegó a mi cabeza como un flash, y me senté a escribirla y me salió lo que a continuación leerán. Es algo extraño, sí, pero aun así espero que lo puedan entender. Y deben entender que fue algo que llegó a mi mente de repente.

**¡NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A MARVEL COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES! :'(**

**ÉSTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO… **_es realmente una pena que no me pertenezcan, si así fuera, AMBOS ESTARÍAN JUNTOS..! ¬¬_

**Capítulo único: Locura**

_Ororo POV_

_Todo estaba borroso, como si fuera agua, todo a mi alrededor lucía como agua, al menos cuando tocaba algo. _

_Creo fue un efecto pasajero, porque poco a poco, todo de modo sutil se iba aclarando. Pude reconocer entonces mi alrededor; aunque todo estaba oscuro, pude definir las siluetas de columnas y marcos en la pared, al igual que de las grietas en el piso. Me di cuenta que era un corredor, uno viejo y desgastado, como comencé a recorrerlo. A medida que avanzaba no había más luz, al contrario, cada pequeño objeto e imagen perdían un poco más._

_Había algunos cuadros en las paredes, puestos literalmente en un orden aleatorio. Todos eran prácticamente lo mismo, por lo cual fue sólo uno el que llamó mi atención. _

_Sabía que debía buscar una forma de salir de ahí, o averiguar qué era __ahí,__ cómo había llegado y, en fin, todo aquello que no sabía, lo que era bastante frustrante. Pero tan extraño como pueda describirlo, y aun no creyéndolo, me encontré en frente del cuadro. Una nota yacía en la parte inferior derecha con una elegante y aun casual caligrafía._

"_En el éxtasis de la libertad, o locura, como suele ser malinterpretada, se encuentra frente a su reflejo y aunque esculpido en otro lenguaje, puede ser reconocido" _

_En un impetuoso e ignorante ataque, agarré el cuadro con mis manos, y lo arrojé al piso, quebrando así el cristal que le recubría. Sin tener conciencia, y ejecutando actos automáticos, del mismo modo, me apoderé del lienzo, y en menos que segundos había roto la tela en varias partes._

_Sin darme cuenta, mi estado de ánimo cambió drásticamente y mi rostro mostró una expresión contemplativa. Mientras miraba hacia abajo, a los vestigios del cuadro, una fugaz sombra que alcancé a vislumbrar con el rabillo del ojo llamó mi atención. Me giré inmediatamente, sorprendida, y enfoqué mi vista en las columnas, como si así pudiese ver a través de ellas. _

_-¿Quién está ahí?- Intenté vanamente obtener respuestas a mis cuestiones._

_Quedé mirando al vacío, todo lo que había era oscuridad, calma y frío. Lo que más me preocupó fue la última que mencioné; yo nunca sentía frío, cortesía de mis poderes. Pero en este lugar, todo era diferente y de algún modo tétrico, y aunque anteriormente mencioné la palabra calma, omití el hecho de que eso era lo obvio y fácilmente deducible, y de que por aquella extraña relación que supe tenía con el cuadro, percibí que era al contrario. __Esto__ era lo más interno y perturbado que nunca haya conocido. _

_Decidí entonces firmemente que quería salir de una vez por todas de allí, no sólo por el hecho del bizarro ambiente que se respiraba, sino también por lo vulnerable que me hacía sentir._

_Vi de nuevo la sombra pasar en otro lugar diferente al que había estado observando. Giré bruscamente y avancé hacia donde supuse, lo que sea que eso haya sido, estaría. A medida que me acercaba, podía ver un brillante par de ojos, unos rojos. De repente supe que no había necesidad de temer, aquella persona no representaba ninguna amenaza. Ahora era como si todo se tratase de un juego, un triste juego; a donde quiera que su sombra fuera, mi mirada le seguía._

_-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté inocente, el brillo desapareció por un momento, como si aquel sujeto hubiese cerrado los ojos. Sentí la extraña necesidad de acariciarle, así que acerqué mi mano a su rostro, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, sentí la pequeña ráfaga de viento que indicaba que de nuevo se había movido._

_Giré tan pronto como me di cuenta de eso, y sólo vi el corredor vacío y frío. Me quedé de pie, en lo que al parecer era el centro de la habitación sin fin, y cerré los ojos, permitiendo a mi sentido auditivo actuar. Contemplé el silencio, mientras mantenía mis parpados bañando mis ojos y volteé tan pronto como escuché su suave respiración._

_-Deja de esconderte- Percibí como cambió de nuevo de posición, al sentirse descubierto –Sé que estás ahí, Remy- Era evidente, después de ver una gabardina marrón y la intensidad de el brillo de sus ojos, que la sombra era mi ingrato amigo. En vez de acercarme, como quería hacerlo, caminé en círculos dubitativamente. Sentía que el piso se estaba hundiendo, pero eso no me detuvo de hablar._

_-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti- Dije vaga e inconscientemente, reflexiva – ¿No dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo, ah?- Noté cómo se acercaba a paso lento detrás mío, y odié su cara sorprendida cuando volteé bruscamente y le dirigí una mirada severa._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Hablé tan calmadamente como pude, quería en verdad abalanzarme hacía él y descargar toda mi ira en su rostro, la cual en parte era causada por la frustración de la ignorancia. _

_Él estaba exánime, ningún movimiento, ningún gesto, nada. Eso sólo me enfureció más, aun así me contuve. Sentía confusión. En realidad, todo lo que estaba era confusa. El problema era que no sabía qué había hecho un lío en mi mente. Lo único que tenía claro es que sentía un tipo de rabia contra él ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era él mi gran amigo?_

_Me había acercado lo suficiente como para permitirle tocar mi rostro y aunque sé que esas eran sus intenciones, no lo hizo. Duré un buen rato mirando a sus hermosos y rojos ojos. Me hablaban en un lenguaje tan enredado, que sólo avivaba mi rabia. Quería que me respondiese, ¿Por qué simplemente no hablaba?_

_-Eres un mentiroso, no un ladrón- Me giré resignada, pretendía devolverme por el mismo camino que recorrí hasta encontrarme en medio de este ridículo juego, pero cuando alcé la vista, me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos. Sabía que me imploraba que le entendiera, que me quedara, pero yo sólo quería irme de ese lugar. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndole esas cosas?_

_Por instinto cerré los ojos, y me quedé justo así. Supe –no sé cómo, que __esto__ –lo que sea que __esto__ sea, estaba por terminar. Antes de que todo se desvaneciera, percibí el aura preocupada que emanaba él, y los dos dedos que levantó y dirigió a mis párpados cerrados. _

_Efectivamente todo se desvaneció, aunque no sutilmente, fue más bien como si en un teatro cortasen la soga, dejando caer el telón estrepitosamente._

Lo siguiente que supe es que había pegado un grito y que ahora estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor frio. Podía escuchar mis propias respiraciones entrecortadas, como miraba con los ojos supremamente abiertos hacia ningún punto en particular. Salté de la cama tan pronto como sentí una mano en mi hombro, corrí sin darme cuenta a la esquina de mi habitación y volteé a mirar. Era Remy, estaba al lado de mi cama, junto a una silla pequeña.

Tenía su mano ligeramente estirada hacia el frente, tratando de acercarse, y previniendo otra abrupta reacción de mi parte. Como yo me quedé completamente quieta mirándolo con horror como si fuera el más horrible de los monstruos, el se acercó lo suficiente para, al principio, agarrarme la mano débilmente, y luego de sentirse confiado me atrajo en un abrazo, que inesperada y desesperadamente respondí. Me aferré con tanta fuerza, con tanta necesidad, como si él se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo a un lugar inalcanzable.

–Shhhhh, Cálmate, Stormy– Igualmente me acarició la cabeza con desesperación, alcancé a percibir la impotencia oculta en el tono de su voz, se sentía impotente por algo que yo desconocía, y en el fondo sabía que las palabras de aliento en gran parte no iban dirigidas a mí –Fue sólo un mal sueño- Continuó. Sentí su mandíbula fuertemente apretada contra mi cabeza, de algún modo revelando sus esfuerzos por ocultar la frustración que podía sentir en él.

–Qué pasa Remy, dime– Prácticamente le supliqué con el tono de mi voz, lleno de preocupación. Escuché su risa triste y su pesado suspiro.

–De nada serviría decirte, chére, de nada– El corazón se me partió en mil pedazos sólo con ver la mirada que me dio luego de esa resignada frase. Abrí la boca para preguntar de nuevo, tratar de averiguar qué pasaba. Para quitarme esta incertidumbre tan molesta del pensamiento, esta confusión tan extrema en mi mente, esta impotencia en el ambiente, esa tristeza evidenciada en cada una de sus pesadas respiraciones.

Pero él me interrumpió con un nuevo abrazo, sentí que lo necesitaba, así que lo correspondí sólo por unos segundos. Aún quería una respuesta. Él no me liberó de su agarre, en cambio, me susurró al oído que no pasaba nada, que todo estaría bien. Me aparté bruscamente cansada de este _inútil juego._

–¿Cómo así que todo irá bien? ¿Acaso algo va mal?– Pregunté ya desesperada, pero él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, sólo dibujó en su rostro perfecto algo parecido a una sonrisa.

–No sabes cuán duro es no tenerte, – Sus ojos brillaban aun más que cualquier otro día, yo estaba completamente quieta, con la expresión confusa grabada en mis facciones, frunciendo el ceño.

Buscaba explicaciones, y encontraba más incógnitas. El tono de su voz, la severidad con que hablaba, la tristeza convertida en rojo brillo sobre sus hermosos ojos de ónix me asustaban, incluso el latido de su corazón me decía a gritos que él estaba sufriendo, y por lo que decía, era, en cierto modo, debido a mí.

Pronto sentí el calor de su mano en mi mejilla, aunque me extrañó el temblor en ellas, como si tuviese miedo de tocarme. Yo había cerrado los ojos en un acto reflejo, su indeciso dedo pulgar se posó en mis labios y los delineó tan suavemente. Sentí entonces la necesidad de apartar sus dedos, y atacar su boca. Quería el mismo trato dado por sus labios. No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, su boca estaba ya rozando la mía, tan lentamente que me hizo olvidar la confusión y el ávido deseo de respuestas. Ahora sólo quería besarlo, _besarlo de nuevo y poder después recordarlo_.

El beso fue tierno. Él había tocado cada parte de mi boca con sus labios de una manera tan tímida y a la vez hechizante. Fue lento, lento y suave, y en cierto modo, dejando atrás lo exquisito que fue, lo sentí como una despedida.

Había retirado su mano de mi mentón durante los delicados roces, y de nuevo la había puesto ahí, más firme, más triste. Su mirada corroboró que fue una especie de despedida.

–Duele demasiado tenerte a veces, y otras veces no. Perderte tan sin piedad y súbitamente– Dijo al fin, clavando su mirada en la mía –Cada noche estás aquí, y cada noche te extraño– Sin terminar la arrolladora frase, agachó la cabeza un poco, ocultando con su cabello sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza. Trató de ocultarla en la oscuridad, pero lo delató al correr libremente por su mejilla.

Esto era demasiado.

–¡Maldita sea, Remy, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... Me estás asustando!- Levanté su cabeza bruscamente, y miré sus mejillas. Se había limpiado sin yo darme cuenta la solitaria lágrima. Y ahí estaba de nuevo su usual encanto y carisma. Escuché su ronca risa.

–Soy buen actor, ¿Non?– Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Déjate de juegos, ¿Qué pasa?– Respondí a su pregunta en silencio. No era buen actor y esto definitivamente no era chistoso. Algo andaba mal, y ahora quería negarlo todo, trataba de hacerme creer que todo era una broma.

–Stormy, sólo estaba bromeando. Relájate– Procuró actuar naturalmente; se sentó en la cama, y con esa estúpida sonrisa aun en el rostro se quitó las botas y la camisa. Levantó las cobijas, y se acomodó rápidamente bajo ellas. Golpeó el otro lado de la cama, _mi_ lado de la cama.

–¿Vas a venir o te quedarás allí con…esa cara?– Hizo una mueca dando así énfasis a sus ultimas palabras. Yo sólo me quedé allí con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que no me diría nada por más que insistiese. Mañana lo obligaría a hablar entonces, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerme creer que todo seguía normal, sin embargo, algo me decía que no era así.

No me moví desde que hizo la pregunta, me detuve a barajar todas las posibilidades. De repente, mi mente se bloqueó y olvidé todo aquello en lo que estaba pensando antes.

En blanco.

No sé cómo llegué a estar ya acostada en la cama, abrazada irracionalmente a Remy de nuevo. Sentía la necesidad de aferrarme a algo, y supongo que él siempre estaba ahí. Sentía sus besos en mi cabeza, tratando vanamente de calmarme, y sus manos acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda, bajando y subiendo, como mis brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo, adivinando mi necesidad de que lo hiciera.

Mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho, podía oír los latidos del corazón, los escuchaba tan placenteramente, como si fuera lo único que me podría calmar. Sentí el velo de sueño que me quería abrazar, cálido y calmante, hizo que sintiera mis parpados pesados, así que cerré mis ojos.

Comencé a divagar entonces.

No sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Era como si mi vida estuviese _vacía_, pero al mismo tiempo había tantas cosas por descubrir, cosas con las que podías jugar, si se me diera la gana.

El mundo. Veía el mundo lleno de colores, con un lienzo tras de sí, y un pincel sencillo en mi mano. Era tan simple como eso. Yo, la artista. El mundo, mi obra.

Libertad, completa y dulce libertad. Sólo hacía falta mover un dedo, y todo correspondía el movimiento. La nada que mencioné antes, era justo eso, solo faltaba la nada para ser libre. Por lo tanto, si no siento nada, soy libre, y por ironías del destino, aquel preciado tesoro me permitía sentir mucho más. Era como si hubiese estado atada a mí misma, por miedo, por temor. Pero ya había dejado de temer, incluso había dejado de preocuparme por cuál sería el precio que tuve que pagar por dicha _libertad._

Es sólo que había tanta confusión y caos que lo único que atinaría a decir con toda seguridad es que estaba _loca._ Lo único que estaba segura había en mi mente y mi corazón era, sin duda, _locura._

Aquel sueño, en el que rompo la obra, _mi _obra_, mi mundo, _en el que pregunté cosas, sin saber el fundamento de aquellas preguntas, en el que _su_ ausencia me enfurecía.

Aquel sueño era la respuesta. La cordura me había abandonado, justo como pensé que Remy lo había hecho. Pero él no lo hizo, ahora mismo, aunque mi mente estuviese lejos, podía sentir los tranquilizadores latidos de su corazón. Así que deduje que en alguna parte de mi ahora perturbado ser se encontraría escondida la tan despreciada por algunos cordura.

Y sabía que como toda enfermedad, tenía una cura, la mía, _mi cura_, esta sosteniendo mi peso con su cuerpo, consolándome en silencio. Mi cura era _Remy_, la única efectiva.

Pero ahora mismo eso no importaba, ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de mi enfermedad.

Oh, dulce _libertad_, por fin te siento, tan rebelde y trastornada, corriendo a toda prisa dentro de mí. Exquisito _éxtasis_ fluyendo naturalmente por mis venas.

_Locura._

_Libertad._

Sí, _era libre_ y estaba _demente_.

Perfecto, pensé con ironía como terminé de divagar, y me quedé dormida al ser arrullada por su palpitar.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-***/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Remy POV_

Duró minutos esta vez, eternos y dolorosos minutos. Era cierto, dolía, dolía demasiado saber que ella estaba así y saber que yo no podía hacer nada. Hubiera preferido estar con ella en la locura, o en la cordura, pero no _sin_ ella. Cada uno en un lado distinto, era complicado. E irónico, a la vez, que el cuerdo fuese yo, cuando toda la vida había sido al contrario.

–¿Tuvo otro momento de lucidez?– Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, así que sólo escuché la voz del sujeto peludo, pero no pude captar ninguna palabra para poder deducir qué había preguntado.

Sigilosamente me había deslizado debajo de ella y había dejado a Ororo en su cama, dormida. Antes de salir, tomé un último vistazo de su impecable rostro, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté mi mandíbula tratando de contener la rabia que me producía ser un completo inútil para ella en estos momentos. Giré la perilla y abrí la puerta, al salir, la cerré pausadamente, cuidando no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Necesitaba una cerveza. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a salir, de lo contrario, nunca la dejaría sola; pero estaba profundamente dormida, así que probablemente no se daría cuenta.

– ¿Ah?– hice el sonido a modo de petición para que repitiese la pregunta.

– ¿Tuvo otro momento de lucidez?– Pregunto con su usual amabilidad, aun así genuinamente preocupado. Yo me tardé en responder, aún no me había acostumbrado a toda esta _situación_.

–Oui, Hank…esta vez duró menos– Respondí al fin.

Realmente la extrañaba.

Apreté mi nariz en señal de cansancio – ¿Has avanzado en algo?– Pregunté con tono esperanzado.

–No del todo, pero si todo sale bien tendremos a Ororo _de vuelta_– Respondió lo más alegre posible, obviamente, tratando de subirme el ánimo, lo cual consiguió.

Le regalé una de mis sonrisas más sinceras. Desde que Stormy se había _enfermado_¸ Hank había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo tratando de sintetizar una cura, sin bases desde donde empezar, le había costado trabajo llegar a algo remotamente bueno. Incluso todo el mundo había llegado a decir que habían muy pocas probabilidades de que Ororo regresara a la normalidad. Y Hank había dicho: _"¡Me limitaré entonces a desafiar las leyes de la probabilidad!"_¸sin duda, él fue una de las pocas personas que había conservado la fe. Incluyéndome, por supuesto.

–Ella estará bien– Trató de animarme. Sonreí de nuevo. _Tenía _que creerle. Ororo era después de todo lo que tenía.

–Eso espero– Ante mi respuesta, él sólo sonrió, y colocó una mano en mi hombro para despedirme e intentar darme ánimos –Descansa, Remy, lo necesitas. Buenas noches– Asentí, señalando así que le deseaba lo mismo.

Me paré derecho, con la espalda recta, la cabeza alta y esbocé una sonrisa de aliento. Me convencí a mí mismo de que todo estaría bien y bajé las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, ahora más que todo necesitaba la cerveza.

Todo saldría bien.

Ella estaría de regreso.

*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-***/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ororo estaba loca, tenía una especie de trastorno mental, pudo ser ocasionado por sus poderes o por un virus, una táctica de sus enemigos o algo por el estilo, con ambas opciones se puede entender el fic. Más que todo la primera, si se centran en la parte en que ella divaga, puede ser por que sus poderes están evolucionando, o simplemente porque su autocontrol se esfumó, o ella lo perdió a propósito. De todos modos, ustedes son quienes lo interpretan, para eso es esto.

Espero les haya gustado, incluso si no, pueden dejar un review diciéndome por qué. Si está muy enredado, o les gustó, o lo que sea, háganmelo saber, por favor. Realmente quisiera saber en que estoy fallando.

VAMOS, SÉ QUE HAY GENTE QUE LEE O AL MENOS VE ESTA HISTORIA, Y NO TOMA DEMASIADO TIEMPO COMPARTIR SU OPINIÓN CONMIGO…C'MON!

**THANKS FOR READING, AND REVIEWING, IN THE CASE, BYE.**


End file.
